Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata
by Meongaum
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah hal paling konyol dari sekian hal konyol yang dialaminya adalah, mendapat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di loker sepatunya yang tentu tidak jelas dari mana dan siapa pengirimnya. "Dasar manusia yang satu ini memang tsun tapi sakrasmenya nomer satu." — "Bodoh! Ngapain kau kesini!" -short fic-


Mungkin ini adalah hal paling konyol dari sekian hal konyol yang dialaminya, mendapat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di loker sepatunya yang tentu tidak jelas dari mana dan siapa pengirimnya. "Dasar manusia yang satu ini memang tsun tapi sarkasmenya nomer satu."— "Bodoh! Ngapain kau kesini!" "Sesuatu yang paling bodoh saat ini adalah fakta bahwa dirimulah yang menaruh ini di loker sepatuku."-Short fic-

* * *

**Aku, Kamu, dan Kacamata**

**An Eyesheild 21 fanfiction by Meongaum!**

**Eyesheild 21 ©Riichiro Inigaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC gajelas, plot gaje, gagal romance, AU ngegantung, serta mungkin typo.**

* * *

"Kotak?"

Takami melihat sebuah kotak hitam terletak rapih diatas sepatunya. Bingung? Tentu saja, siapa orang yang berani menaruh sebuah kotak dan warnanya hitam lho, hitam! Dari sekali lihat, kotak ini pasti bukan diberikan oleh seorang anak perempuan.

Pertanyaan paling mendasar yang muncul di benak Takami saat ini pasti, siapa orang yang mengirim sebuah kotak hitam ke loker sepatunya? Dia bahkan tak pernah cari masalah dengan segerombolan anak nakal di sekolahnya atau dari sekolah lain dan yang pasti, jika memang mereka punya masalah dengannya pasti langsung didatengin kan! Ga perlu pakai cara klasik kayak gini.

Daripada terus penasaran, Takami segera membuka isi kotak tersebut. Siapa tahu ada sebuah petunjuk tentang si pengirim.

"Tempat kacamata? Dan ini..."

Sebuah tempat kacamata ternyata, dari merek terkenal pula, harganya pun gak main-main, satu kacamata ini bisa seharga ponsel atau laptop lho! Kebayang kan mahalnya. Oke, memang sih sekarang ia sedang amat-sangan membutuhkan sebuah kacamata, tetapi ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan Takami.

Kacamatanya, dua hari yang lalu patah karena ulah Shin yang melempar barbel ke arah meja yang sialnya, kacamatanya sedang ia taruh di sana. Entah apa yang membuat Shin melempar barbel ke arah meja yang jelas, kacamatanya dibuat hancur karenanya. Mau marah pun percuma, matanya yang minus 3 tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terpaksa, dua hari ini ia harus memakai lensa kontak yang sebenarnya sangat ia hindari. Masalah kesehatan katanya.

Diservis pun... ya kacamatanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, lensanya hancur, _frame_nya patah, dan yang paling penting adalah itu kacamata pemberian pacarnya lho! Tapi syukurlah pacarnya bisa mengerti, toh kacamata itu modelnya sudah ketinggalan zaman.

Penasaran dengan modelnya, kini Takami melanjutkan aksinya, yaitu membuka tempat kacamatanya.

Sebuah kacamata_ rimless _dengan desain engsel yang ramping dan terbuka dalam satu gerakan yang sangat nyaman dan enak untuk dipakai berkendara dan berolah raga karena desainya yang ramping dan tajam serta ringan yang enak untuk dipakai berjam-jam. Bantalannya juga mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan si pemakai. Desainya juga tak kalah _sporty _dengan kacamata ber_rim_ lainnya.

Yang paling penting adalah, ukuran lensanya itu lho, pas. Gak kurang gak lebih.

Dan ternyata, bukan hanya sebuah kacamata saja yang ada di kotak itu, tapi secarik kertas kecil terselip diantara lipatan lap kacamata itu. Segera Takami membacanya.

.

_Untuk kacamata sialan._

_Nih! Kubelikan kau kacamata, kalau kau gak pake kacamata, masa aku harus memanggilmu "lensa kontak sialan!" hah? Kepanjangan dan ribet buatku!_

_Kacamata ini sengaja kupesan langsung dari Swiss, jangan ngomel dengan harganya, lumayang kan kau bisa merasakan barang mahal?_

_Setelah kau pake kacamata ini, jangan lupa menghukum budak-budak sialanmu._

_._

"Dasar manusia yang satu ini memang tsun tapi sarkasmenya nomer satu."

Dia, mahluk paling sarkasme di muka bumi ini yang memberi Takami sebuah kacamata bermerek yang belum tentu orang tuanya bersedia membelinya.

Dia, orang punya hobi buruk dan paling senang membuat orang disekitarnya tersiksa.

Tertawa? Jelas. Geli? Apalagi. Takami tidak habis pikir, manusia yang satu ini peduli atau memang pengen cari muka ke dia sih? Bingung antara harus berterimakasih dengan dia atau malah geli dengan dia. Yang jelas, ia bersyukur bahwa masih ada yang memerhatikannya. Ya... walaupun sebenarnya lebih tepat menguntit daripada memerhatikan.

Takami tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu segera melepas lensa kontaknya dan memakai kacamata barunya. Setelah itu, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan sekolah.

Untuk berterimakasih kepada manusia paling menyeramkan dan konyol yang ada di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Fajar sudah mulai berganti dengan kemunculan bintang di langit. Takami berjalan di sebuah gang dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan dan camilan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen termewah yang ada di kota Deimon. Sampai, Takami pun langsung memasuki apartemen yang mempunyai 40 lantai itu.

Setelah berada lumayan lama di lift, Takami akhirnya sampai ke lantai paling atas apartemen itu.

_**Ting-tong**_

"Duh, siapa sih."

Seorang lelaki kurus dan tinggi muncul dibalik sebuah pintu Apartemen yang belnya dibunyikan Takami. Lelaki itu awalnya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, matanya langsung melotot bagaikan ikan koi.

"Bodoh! Ngapain kau kesini!"

"Sesuatu yang paling bodoh saat ini adalah fakta bahwa dirimulah yang menaruh ini di loker sepatuku."

"Hiruma," Takami menatap lelaki itu. "Kalau kau mau memberiku sebuah barang atau apapun itu, langsung saja berikan kepadaku. Jangan pakai cara klasik begitu dong! Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Lelaki itu—Hiruma. Malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Takami tadi. Tampang jahil pun terlukis di wajah Hiruma.

"Heee, jadi aku harus repot-repot ke rumahmu hanya untuk memberikanmu sebuah permen misalnya? Kekeke! Jangan bercanda kacamata sialan! Dan ngapain lagi bawa-bawa sayuran dan daging begitu? Mau jadi ibu rumah tangga?"

"Kamu belum makan kan?" Tanya Takami dengan nada serius kepada Hiruma.

"Kalau belum makan, memangnya kamu mau beliin makanan buatku? Oh atau kau yang jadi makanan buatku? Kekekekeke!"

"Diam, setan pirang sialan." Tanpa permisi, Takami masuk ke apartemen Hiruma. "Biar aku yang masak makan malam buatmu, anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih untuk kacamata yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Bukannya berterimakasih balik, Hiruma malah menggoda Takami dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hee, kalau cuma membuatkan makan malam saja kan kurang. Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik kek, dengan tubuhmu itu."

Bukannya malu atau apa, Takami malah membalas perkataan Hiruma dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Iya, aku akan membuatmu sampai tak bisa berjalan selamanya dengan tubuhku. Puas? Lebih baik kau diam. Atau... kau lebih suka mati dengan tanganku?"

"Cih, oke aku diam, kacamata. Tapi masak yang banyak sampai tanganmu tak bisa kau gunakan untuk melempar, kekeke!"

"Aku gak tanggung jawab lho kalo kekenyangan."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke kamar apartemen Hiruma. Meninggalkan sedikit kesunyian di dalamnya yang lambat laun digantikan oleh keramaian kota.

Malam ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama ditemani dengan berbagai masakan rumah dan beberapa camilan manis yang tentu diantaranya adalah kesukaan mereka berdua.

Dan sedikit keributan kecil diantara mereka.

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pojok Penulis**_

**.**

**Oke, saya nulis apa juga saya ga ngerti, yang jelas ini cuma saya tulis ga nyampe sejam lol, habis makan pizza langsung nulis. Betewe pizza itu kalo banyak keju enak ya, ngalahin yang rasa ayam atau udang #woy**

**Sumpah ini fic, gak tau darimana ide ini muncul di otak saya yang kapasitasnya cuma 1200 cc . Mungkin karena saya memang seneng sama kacamata, tapi ga tau idenya kenapa bisa nyasar sampe sini. Udah gitu fic ini pendek lagi wakakak #lari**

**Baidewey, ada yang tau kacamata merk apa yang dikasih sama Hiruma? hintnya, dari swiss sama acc khusus cowok ehue ;3/**

**Akhir kata, maukah para pembaca sekalian menaruh sepatah-dua patah kata dalam kotak **_**review **_**yang tersedia?**


End file.
